1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved cleaning and abrasive scrubber and its preparation. More particularly, the invention relates to a new type of exteriorally hand held cleaning and abrasive scrubber which provides both a cleaning and an abrasive action, and a method for its preparation from an extruded tubular netting mesh prepared from special polymeric material.
Specifically, the invention provides a new and improved hand held cleaning and abrasive scrubber which is capable of providing both a cleaning and an abrasive action, comprising an instrument made up of a hollow cone shaped cleaning section joined at its apex to the apex of a hollow cone shaped abrasive section, said cleaning section being made up of numerous layers of netting mesh prepared from special polymeric material, said abrasive section being covered by a layer of said netting mesh and containing a plurality of coils of an abrasive solid.
The invention further provides a process for preparing the said scrubber comprising forming a cleaning section by selecting an extruded tubular netting mesh prepared from a special polymeric material and having a tubular cross section and two open ends, drawing one end of the tubular netting mesh back over the center of the tubular mesh to form a multiple ply tubular netting mesh, then concentrically folding upon itself a plurality of times so as to form a soft cylindrical bun comprising the cleaning section, extending the multiple ply tubular mesh through the cylindrical cleaning section as a center core for the abrasive section, a coiled abrasive solid encircles the center core a plurality of times, then drawing the center core outwardly and around the said coiled abrasive solid and toward the cleaning section, said center core being tightly secured to the mid to bottom portion of the cleaning section.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore a variety of cleaning and cleansing scrubbers have been used to remove dirt and unwanted surface material from body surfaces, walls, sinks, dishes, vegetables, fruits, etc. Such materials have included terry wash clothes, soft and brittle brushes for cleaning the human body while bathing or showering, and various cleaning pads, scouring pads, sponges, steel, brass and copper wool, etc. have been used to clean dirt and unwanted surface material from walls, sinks, dishes, pots, pans, and the like. Separate abrasive instruments, such as scouring pads and steel wool, have been used to remove dirt and debris from dishes, vegetables and the like, where the dirt and debri have been strongly attached or deeply embedded in the object to be cleaned.
The above-noted cleaning instruments have a great many disadvantages which have limited their use in many applications. Many of the products, for example, become water logged and it is difficult to remove the water containing the removed dirt from the scrubber. In addition, such products which retain the water often develop unpleasant odors, as well as become a place for breeding of bacteria, germs, mold, etc. In addition, many of the products have very low strength and are easily destroyed after they have been used several times. In addition, many of the products are difficult to hold and, after extensive periods of use, cause considerably strain in the hand and wrist. Furthermore, some of the said cleaning scrubbers are harmfully abrasive to modern surfaces, such as TEFLON coatings. Further, in many cases the cleaning problems have been such that a variety of different types of cleaning agents and abrasive agents must be kept on hand to effect the necessary cleaning.
It is an object of the invention, therefore, to provide a new and improved type of cleaning and abrasive scrubber which solves many of the above-noted problems. It is a further object to provide a new type of cleaning instrument which provides both cleaning and abrasive action in the same scrubber. It is a further object to provide a cleaning and abrasive scrubber which is easily held by the hand and operates without undue strain on the hand or fingers. It is a further object to provide a new type of cleaning and cleansing scrubber which does not retain water used in cleaning and scrubbing and is far less absorbent than prior known scrubbers. It is a further object to provide a new cleaning and abrasive scrubber which is very strong and tough and can be used repeatedly without undergoing deterioration. It is a further object to provide a new scrubber which provides a long lasting abrasive action and which can be used on all types of surfaces. It is a further object to provide a new scrubber which is harmless to the new type of plastic surfaces on pots and pans, such as the containers coated with TEFLON. It is a further object to provide a new scrubber which is decorative and can be used as part of the decore of the bathroom or kitchen, etc. These and other objects of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description thereof.